


highlights

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, apparently, that's what my notes say at least, the year: 2005 it's been 8 years since the war
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Dass die Planung für die Weihnachtsdekoration bereits im September beginnen soll, ist persönlicher Affront gegen Hermione Granger, Halloween-Enthusiastin extraordinaire. Snape continues to be funny.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape





	highlights

**Author's Note:**

> für mein herz
> 
> _Weihnachten war schon immer das absolute Highlight in Hogwarts._  
>  [[#_1046](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=258358#t258358)]
> 
> **CN: Age Difference, Alkoholkonsum, Spinnen; kurze (idiomatische) Erwähnung von Essen, Gedächtnisschwund und Tod**  
> 

Es ist gerade einmal der fünfundzwanzigste September, als Hagrid am Frühstückstisch das Thema _Weihnachtsdekoration_ aufbringt. Die Haustische haben sich noch nicht einmal richtig versammelt (es sind ein paar Slytherin anwesend, ein paar Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, der Gryffindor-Tisch dagegen ist vollkommen leer) und auch der Lehrertisch ist noch recht ungefüllt.

Hermione hat gerade nach ihrem zwei Schuss Milch verfeinerten Kaffee gegriffen und einen tiefen Schluck daraus genommen – nur, um sich dann fast daran zu verschlucken.

»Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh, um an _Weihnachts_ dekoration zu denken?«, fragt sie, nachdem sich ihr Hustenreiz wieder gelegt hat. »Ich meine, wir haben September; sollten wir uns nicht, wenn dann, mit Halloween beschäftigen?«

Sie erntet ungläubige Gesichter von umsitzenden Professoren und Lehrkräften, als wäre sie diejenige, die bei strahlendem Sonnenscheinwetter frostige Feiern plant. Hermione hebt ihre Tasse wieder an die Lippen und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Es ist definitiv zu früh am Morgen und zu früh in ihrem ersten Professurjahr, als dass sie sich mit dem gesamten Lehrpersonal anlegen möchte.

Snape lehnt sich zu ihr herüber und schnarrt: »Miss Granger, wissen Sie nicht, dass Weihnachten in Hogwarts immer das _absolute Highlight_ ist?«

(Sie errötet in einer Mischung aus peinlicher Berührtheit und Zorn; aber sagen, sagen tut sie nichts.)

  


* * *

  


Es ist der dreißigste September und im Lehrerzimmer ( _Hermione_ nennt es Lehrerzimmer, weil es keinen richtigen Namen zu haben scheint und Hermione gern mit Begrifflichkeiten arbeitet, statt sich um den Elephanten im Raum zu bewegen, wie die anderen Neulinge es tun, wenn sie vage Handbewegungen machen und »wir sprechen nachher im« mehr Handbewegungen » _ja, genau_ « sagen), im Lehrerzimmer stehen überdimensionale Kisten voller Lametta. (Hermione hat hinein gesehen. In einer ist nur silberfarbenes, in einer anderen nur bronze; eine dritte ist voll gold, eine vierte voll schwarz – es ist nicht schwer, herauszufinden, dass dieses Weihnachten sich an den Farben aller vier Häuser orientieren soll.)

Hermione hat es sich mit einem Test, den sie ihre Sechstklässler hat schreiben lassen, und einer großen Kanne Kaffee an einem Tisch bequem gemacht. Vielleicht hofft sie insgeheim, dass sich jemand zu ihr setzt und sie ein wenig darüber hinwegtröstet, dass das Wissen, das sich die Schüler die letzten fünf Jahre angeeignet haben, über die Sommerferien hinweg verschwunden sein muss, oder sie an einem postpausalen, aber kurzweiligen Erinnerungsschwund leiden. (Sie hofft ja stark, dass es sich um Zweiteres handelt und _das_ nicht alles ist, womit sie die kommenden zwei Jahre wird arbeiten müssen. Sie soll hier doch Vorbereitungen für die UTZ leisten!)

Hermione rauft sich die Haare.

»So kurz nach Beginn schon am Verzweifeln, Miss Granger?«

Snapes Stimme schneidet durch die Stille, die sich in den letzten Stunden über den Raum gelegt hat, wie ein glühendes Messer durch gefrorene Butter. (Hermione schrickt kurz zusammen, weil sie wirklich nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass außer ihr noch jemand da ist, aber sie versucht, es sich nur nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, weil es sich wie ein Sieg _für ihn_ anfühlen würde.)

Mit langsamen, aber bestimmten Bewegungen räumt sie ihre Notizen, die korrigierten und unkorrigierten Tests zusammen und steckt sie in ihre Arbeitstasche. Dann dreht sie sich zu Snape um.

»Ich habe neulich verzichtet, Sie darauf hinzuweisen«, beginnt sie und starrt ihm von unten herauf direkt ins Gesicht, »aber auch für _Sie_ bin ich _Professor_ Granger.«

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rauscht sie an ihm vorbei. (Und ihr Blut rauscht in ihren Ohren.)

  


* * *

  


Es ist der fünfzehnte Oktober und Hermione denkt tatsächlich, dass sie langsam aber sicher Halloween-Dekoration entdecken müsste, wenn sie durch Gänge und verlassene Klassenräume streift – aber in Wahrheit entdeckt sie ganz und gar nichts.

Die Halloween-Party kann doch nicht so spontan geplant und ausgeführt werden, wenn die Weihnachtsdeko bereits im September (für die Augen der Schüler unsichtbar) herumsteht und scheinbar schon seit dem letzten Weihnachtsball in Planung ist. – Hermione versteht nicht.

Sie streift gerade durch die Kerker, ab und an einen Blick auf einen Schüler erhaschend, der sich gerade auf dem Weg zu oder von den Toiletten befindet. Mittwochs um zehn hat sie zwei Stunden frei, bevor es zum Mittagessen geht; und heute hat sie beschlossen, sich im unteren Teil des Schlosses, in dem sie sich sonst nie aufhält, nach einem Ort umzusehen, an dem die Halloween-Dekoration gelagert sein könnte. (Sie würde es ja nicht laut zugeben, oder zumindest nur vor den richtigen Personen, aber sie liebt Halloween. Und ganz genau genommen ist es sogar immer ihr Lieblingsfeiertag gewesen, den sie in Hogwarts und nicht mit ihrer Familie verbracht hat.)

Vorsichtig öffnet sie ein paar Türen, von denen sie weiß, dass gerade kein Unterricht stattfindet oder die keine Klassenräume sind — aber kein einziges Mal stolpert sie über irgendetwas, das auch nur im Entferntesten Ähnlichkeiten mit Halloween-Deko hat. Es ist deprimierend.

»Sollten Sie nicht gerade Ihre nächste Stunde vorbereiten, _Professor_ Granger?«, schnarrt die ihr langsam aber sicher zu vertraut klingende Stimme Snapes hinter ihr. Wieder muss sie sich dazu zwingen, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er sie erschreckt hat. Und sie hält sich zurück, ihm unter die große Nase zu reiben, dass sie ihre Stundenvorbereitungen allerspätestens am Abend zuvor macht, um ja nicht in Verzug zu geraten. Er würde es ja doch nur gegen sie verwenden.

»Sie sollten selbst wissen, dass schlechte Vorbereitung nicht in meinem Naturell liegt«, antwortet sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln, das bei ihm auf Stein stößt. Von _ihm_ wird sie sich nicht die gute Laune verderben lassen.

»Und, wenn ich fragen darf, wonach suchen Sie, wenn nicht nach Themen, die Sie in ihrem Unterricht verballhornen können?« Er zieht seine Augenbraue nach oben. (Sie wissen beide, dass sie Arithmantik und Alte Runen unterrichtet, und seine Spitze gegen sie keinen Sinn ergibt. — Warum er sie dann überhaupt erst macht, versteht sie nicht.)

Eigentlich sollte sie ihm nicht sagen, wonach sie sucht, weil er sich sowieso nur einen bissigen Kommentar abringen würde, ohne ihr in irgendeiner Weise weiterzuhelfen. Warum sie es dann trotzdem tut, kann sie nicht so genau sagen. Vielleicht, weil sie hofft, dass er einmal nicht mit ihr auf Kriegsfuß stehen wird.

»Ehrlich gesagt«, beginnt sie und verliert sich einen Moment in der Wahl ihrer Worte, »wollte ich herausfinden, wo die Dekoration für das Halloween-Fest verstaut ist. Schließlich findet es bereits in sechzehn Tagen statt.«

Gedanklich zählt sie von drei abwärts, und tatsächlich, sein Gesicht verzieht sich, als hätte er unerwartet auf ein Stück Zitrone gebissen.

»Damit beschäftigen Sie sich in ihrer Freizeit?«, fragt er und die verkneift sich jeglichen Kommentar darüber, dass es ihn nicht zu stören hat, was sie in ihrer Freizeit als wichtig zu erledigen empfindet.

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln und antwortet: »Vielleicht stört mich einfach, dass Halloween kein _absolutes Highlight_ ist.«

  


* * *

  


Es ist der siebenundzwanzigste Oktober und Hermione verzweifelt langsam an ihrer nicht enden wollenden Suche. Das ist doch lächerlich! Niemals kann Hagrid alles in weniger als vier Tagen zusammensuchen und dann über Nacht im Schloss verteilen! Es ist einfach unmöglich!

(Minerva hat nur gelächelt, als Hermione sie am vorherigen Tage gefragt hat, ob es nicht Zeit wäre, die Halloween-Dekoration herauszuholen. — Genau genommen antwortet ihr _kein Mensch_ auf ihre Frage; und die anderen neuen Lehrer, die wie sie erst dieses Jahr begonnen haben, scheinen sich auch nicht dafür zu interessieren. — »Ein bisschen Zauber muss man sich bewahren«, hat Minerva gesagt und Hermione ist sich _so verdammt sicher_ , dass sie das von Dumbledore hat. Es ist zum Mäuse melken!)

»Sie geben wohl immer noch nicht auf, _Professor_ Granger«, sagt er am Mittagstisch über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg.

Sie will ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen, weil er so dreckig amüsiert über ihr Leiden wirkt. Also starrt sie auf seine Finger, die sich bleich von der dunklen Keramik abheben. (Sie wirken trocken und rissig, wie die Hände von jemandem, der oft damit arbeitet und vergisst, sie einzucremen. Oder dem es einfach egal ist.)

»Nein«, entgegnet sie ihm schließlich und greift nach ihrer eigenen Tasse. (Und natürlich wirft sie einen flüchtigen Blick in sein Gesicht. Er wirkt … überrascht? Aber zumindest nicht so, als würde er sich gleich wieder über sie lustig machen.) »Nein, so schnell gebe ich nicht auf.«

Er schüttelt den Kopf. »Haben Sie nie darüber nachgedacht, wie _Weihnachten_ jedes Jahr das _absolute Highlight_ sein kann?«

Sie muss zugeben, dass, _nein, hat sie nicht_.

  


* * *

  


Es ist der dreißigste Oktober und nicht eine falsche Spinnenwebe hängt im Schloss, kein ausgehöhlter Kürbis schwebt in der großen Halle, nichts deutet darauf hin, dass morgen All Hallows’ Eve ist.

Aber Hermione gibt noch nicht auf. Es ist Samstag, morgen hat sie keinen Unterricht und — Harry und Ron wären jetzt bestimmt ganz stolz auf sie — sie hat nicht vor, die Sache auf sich ruhen zu lassen.

Sie möchte beim Abendessen gerade nach dem Kürbissaft greifen, als sie seine Stimme neben sich »Tun Sie es nicht« sagen hört. (Warum sitzt eigentlich gerade sie neben ihm? Warum musste sie gerade am ersten Tag zu spät kommen? Und warum musste nur der Platz neben Severus Snape frei gewesen sein?)

»Warum sollte ich keinen Kürbissaft trinken?«, fragt sie verwirrt und ihre Hand verharrt regungslos mitten in der Luft.

Er wirft ihr diesen Blick zu, den er normalerweise nur für Neville Longbottoms bereithält. Genauso leise wie zuvor fährt er fort: »Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich spreche.«

Sie rätselt, aber sie kommt nicht dahinter.

  


* * *

  


Es ist immer noch der dreißigste Oktober, ganz sicher, sie hat gerade eben noch auf ihre Armbanduhr gesehen und es dauert noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Mitternacht kommt und diesen einen belanglosen Tag in einen der wichtigsten des magischen Kalenders verwandelt. Bisher hat sie keinen einzigen Dekoartikel gefunden. _Das ist doch lächerlich!_

Sie sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden der Großen Halle und fühlt sich mehr wie eine Viert- oder Fünftklässlerin, die zu einer Mutprobe angestachelt wurde, als die Lehrerin, die sie inzwischen ist. Ihre Finger sind um eine dampfende, wohlriechende Tasse Kaffees geschlungen und ihr Blick huscht immer wieder in Richtung Eingangstür, in der Angst, irgendetwas von Bedeutung zu verpassen. (Das ist Unsinn, sie weiß es doch selbst. Selbst wenn sie den Moment verpasst, in dem der Dekorateur (die Dekorateurin? die DekorateureschrägstrichInnen?) den Raum betritt, wird sie doch spätestens, wenn das Geschehen beginnt, darauf aufmerksam werden.)

Sie seufzt und stützt sich auf ihren Knien ab. Die Stille der Großen Halle ist angenehm und der nur leicht bewölkte Himmel über ihr lässt sie der Versuchung anheim fallen, sich zurück gegen die Wand zu lehnen und ein paar Minuten nur den Bewegungen der Wolken zu folgen.

»Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie es nicht tun sollen?«

Seine Stimme ist leise und überhaupt nicht erschreckend, obwohl sie nicht mit ihm gerechnet hat. Vielleicht ist sie inzwischen so daran gewöhnt, dass er immer wieder aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen scheint, dass sie nichts mehr überraschen kann.

»Oh«, entfährt es ihr, wahrscheinlich so leise, dass er es gar nicht gehört hat, als sie versteht, was seine kryptische Aussage am Frühstückstisch zu bedeuten hatte, »ja, das haben Sie wohl.«

Dann senkt sich die vormitternächtliche Stille wieder über sie und Hermione kommt nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er neben ihr an der Wand steht und darauf zu warten scheint, dass sie etwas von sich gibt. (Aber das Schweigen ist ihr nicht unangenehm und sie hat nicht vor, es zu brechen, nur weil er unausgesprochene Erwartungen an sie stellt, von denen sie gar nicht so genau weiß, wie sie sie erfüllen soll. Sie ist keine Schülerin mehr, die sich von seiner Autoriät einschüchtern lässt, auch wenn sie sich bis vor ein paar Minuten noch genauso gefühlt hat.)

»Sie werden nicht ruhen, bis Sie es wissen«, stellt er irgendwann fest (oder vielleicht ist es auch eine Frage, auf die er keine Antwort erwartet). Sie wird ihm mit Sicherheit keine Erwiderung darauf geben, auch wenn es ihr unter den Fingernägeln brennt, ihn zu fragen, seit wann er es weiß, was er überhaupt weiß, und warum ihr einfach keiner Auskunft über verflixte Dekoration geben möchte. Geradezu als würden Staatsgeheimnisse verraten.

Ein schneller Blick auf ihre Uhr verrät ihr, dass es nur noch fünf Minuten bis Mitternacht sind. Und immer noch ist niemand in Sicht, der mit dem Zauberstab wedelt und Kürbisse hereinschweben lässt. Es ist so mysteriös, wie sich ein Zauberer nur geben kann. (Manchmal fragt sie sich, ob Zauberer sich in ihre Geheimniskrämerei kleiden wie andere Leute sich in Abendgarderobe und Diamanten. — Je mehr Geheimnisse sichtbar versteckt vor sich hingetragen werden, desto höher das Ansehen, das genossen wird.)

»Professor …«, sagt sie ein paar Minuten später, aber weiter kommt sie nicht, denn gerade so, als hätte das mitternächtliche Läuten einer weitentfernten Kirchenglocke etwas im Schloss ausgelöst, von dem Hermione nie gewagt hätte, zu träumen, kann sie das Klappern und Knirschen von Metall und Stein hören. Steinstaub rieselt aus der Wand hinter ihr, als riesige Spinnen (aber nicht größer als Golden Retriever oder Border Collies) sich durch Schlitze und angelehnte Fenster quetschen und mit lautlosen Schritten über Boden und Wände huschen.

Hermiones Tasse fällt mit einem viel zu lauten Klirren auf die großen, massiven Fliesen vor ihr und heißer Kaffee läuft ihr über beide Schienbeine — doch sie könnte sich gerade nicht weniger dafür interessieren!

Die Spinnen spinnen ihre Netze quer über die gesamte Fläche der Halle, als müssten sie sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein neues Nest bauen. Sie seilen sich von Decken ab, treffen sich auf Strängen, die andere Spinnen gelegt haben. Sie klicken und klacken, fast, als würden sie sich gegenseitig Befehle geben.

Das Knirschen und Klappern kommt näher und Hermione traut ihren Augen nicht, als waffenlose Ritter den Raum betreten, große Kürbisse mit sich tragend, ziehend und schleppend.

»Aber, _aber_ …!«, entfährt es Hermione stotternd, als die Kürbisse in Richtung Decke schweben und große, weiße und schwarze Kerzen ihnen folgen. »Sie sind nicht magisch? Wie können sie … ich meine … _was_?« Höchstwahrscheinlich wirkt sie panisch, wie sie über ihre Worte stolpert, nach vorne gelehnt über ihren Kaffee durchnässten Schoß; aber immer noch kümmert sie sich nicht darum.

Ihre Finger zittern, als sie sie nach einer Spinne ausstreckt, die gerade außerhalb ihrer Reichweite an ihr vorbeihuscht. Sie verharrt und starrt auf die Ritter, die sich gegenseitig mit weißer Farbe bemalen. (Wenn sie nicht so fürchterlich überrumpelt wäre, würde sie wahrscheinlich lachen, weil es so _absolut absurd_ ist, den Rittern dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich Knochenstrukturen auf die Rüstungen pinseln. Stattdessen hängt ihr Mund offen und sie vergisst, zu blinzeln. — Eigentlich sollte sie an die Existenz von Magie doch so gewöhnt sein, dass sie nichts mehr wundern sollte. Aber _das hier_ ist irgendwo einfach zu viel.)

Die Spinnen verlassen gerade die Große Halle, nachdem sie in nicht einmal zehn Minuten den gesamten Raum mit Spinnenweben durchzogen haben. (Und ja, es ist eine verflixt große Anzahl von Spinnen, die auch noch unfassbar groß sind; sonst hätte das niemals in so kurzer Zeit so gut funktioniert.)

Die Ritter haben sich fertig bemalt und beginnen, verschiedenste kleine Objekte in den Netzen zu verteilen; angefangen von echt wirkenden, aber definitiv unechten Spinnen bis hin zu Fliegen und anderen Insekten.

Ohne das Zutun der Ritter haben sich Gesichter in die Kurbisse geschnitzt und flackerndes, orangefarbenes Licht hat sich entzündet. Die Ritter verschwinden und Hermione starrt ihnen einfach hinterher, ohne recht verarbeiten zu können, was sich gerade ereignet hat. (Sie schluckt.)

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellt sie fest, dass es achtzehn Minuten nach Mitternacht ist — und die gesamte Große Halle ist dekoriert.

Es vergehen noch einmal knappe vier Minuten, bis sie glaubt, dass sie ihre Stimme und ihren Atem unter Kontrolle hat. In der nachmitternächtlichen Stille, die eigentlich gar nicht so still ist, weil aus weit entfernten Korridoren noch immer das Klicken und Klacken und Klappern und Knirschen zu hören ist, richtet sie also leise das Wort an Snape: »Ich weiß nicht, _was_ das gerade war, aber es war _wundervoll_.«

» _Das_ «, antwortet Snape und zieht dabei jedes Wort ein wenig in die Länge, »war die Magie von Hogwarts.«

Sie schweigt und überlegt sich jedes Wort, das sie vorhat zu sagen, sehr gut: »Wie kann ein Schloss Magie besitzen?«

»Wie können sich Treppen ohne jegliches Zutun von Menschenhand bewegen?«, erwidert er. »Verstehen Sie jetzt, wie Weihnachten immer das _absolute Highlight_ sein kann?«

Und dann geht er einfach und lässt sie allein in der Großen Halle zurück.

  


* * *

  


Es ist der zwölfte November und damit offziell Winter. (Nein, ist es nicht, aber draußen fällt fast schon Schnee, so kalt ist es, und Hermione muss Handschuhe, Schal und Mütze tragen, als sie zur Aufsicht für Hogsmeade eingeteilt wird, damit ihr nicht alles abfriert, was der rauen Novemberluft ausgesetzt ist.)

Severus Snape ist mit ihr eingeteilt und Hermione glaubt langsam an die Ironie des Schicksals oder zumindest an einen ganz ungehörig unlustigen Scherz des Universums, dass sie immer wieder mit dem griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister Zeit verbringen muss, die sie auch weitaus besser investieren könnte.

»Falls irgendetwas sein sollte«, sagt er, nachdem sie die Schüler auf das Dorf losgelassen haben, »finden Sie mich in den Drei Besen.« Und dann verschwindet er einfach, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen. So ein unhöflicher Kerl! Hermione schüttelt den Kopf.

Langsam dreht sie sich in Richtung des kleinen Buchladens, in dem sie erst letztes Wochenende gestöbert hat, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk für Luna oder Charlie. (Sie hat es aufgegeben, Bücher an Ron oder Harry zu verschenken. Ron tut nicht einmal mehr so, als würde er tatsächlich lesen, was sie ihm schenkt, aber Harry quält sich geduldig stundenlang durch jede Seite, ohne sich darüber zu beschweren oder müde darüber zu werden; aber eigentlich ist auch ihm lieber, etwas anderes, praktischeres von ihr zu bekommen. Sie hat das eingesehen, irgendwann in den letzten paar Jahren. Nicht jeder freut sich über eine Ausgabe von _Seltene Zaubertrankzutaten und wo sie zu finden sind_ — und das ist auch in Ordnung.)

Eine ganze halbe Stunde wühlt sie sich durch die Auslagen, nur um festzustellen, dass sich seit ihrem mehrstündigen Besuch der vorherigen Woche rein gar nichts verändert hat — auch nicht der mürrische Gesichtsausdruck der Verkaufsperson, die sich wahrscheinlich noch viel zu gut an sie erinnert; an sie und an ihre vielen, unersättlichen Fragen, die sie teils einfach nicht beantworten konnte.

Mit einem bemüht freundlichen Lächeln verabschiedet Hermione sich wieder, ohne etwas gekauft zu haben, und schlendert eine weitere halbe Stunde ziellos durch Hogsmeade, bis ihre Nasenspitze so kalt ist, dass es sie nicht überraschen würde, wenn kleine Eiszapfen daran hängen würden. Also wandert sie schließlich zu den Drei Besen, obwohl sie genau weiß, wer sie darin erwarten wird. Doch das heiße Butterbier, das sie verheißungsvoll dorthin lockt, vertreibt ihr unangenehmes Gefühl.

Sie betritt das Lokal und viel zu heiße, viel zu stickige Luft schlägt ihr entgegen, aber auch der Geruch nach Essen und Butterbier, der die Hitze wieder erträglich macht. Ihr schießt das Blut in die Wangen und sie reißt sich Mantel, Schal, Handschuhe und Mütze vom Körper, um nicht zu sehr ins Schwitzen zu geraten. (Umso mehr sie jetzt schwitzt, desto kälter wird ihr wieder, wenn sie nach draußen vor die Tür geht.)

Sie stopft alles in ihre Manteltaschen und hängt diesen an die Garderobe, bevor sie nur mit ihrer Tasche bewaffnet den eigentlichen Schankraum betritt. Ihr Blick streift über die vielen Gesichter, die ebenso Zuflucht vor der Kälte gesucht haben wie sie. Die meisten unbekannt, einige wenige gehören Schülern und noch viel weniger kann sie als Ladenbesitzer oder ehemalige Schüler Hogwarts' ausmachen. — Und dann fällt ihr Blick auf den großen, schwarzen Schatten der in einer Ecke im hinteren Bereich des Raumes beinahe mit dem Dunkel verschmilzt. (Wo kommt das Dunkel überhaupt her? In einem Buch würde sie wohl spätestens jetzt _cheap plot device_ denken, aber nachdem sie sich ja nicht in einem befindet, muss sie davon ausgehen, dass eine Lampe ausgefallen oder eine Kerze erloschen ist.)

Rosmertha begrüßt sie lautstark und drückt ihr ein Glas Butterbier in die Hand, ohne dafür Geld annehmen zu wollen. (Hermione kennt das Spiel: Rosmertha besteht darauf, ihr jedes erste Getränk aufs Haus zu geben, weil sie doch dazu beigetragen hat, Voldemort zu stürzen und das macht man schließlich nicht alle Tage; und Hermione besteht darauf, jedes Getränk, das sie konsumiert, auch zu bezahlen, weswegen sie heimlich, auf ihrem Weg nach draußen, im Lokal Geld versteckt, sodass nur Rosmertha es findet, wenn auch nicht sofort.)

Vorsichtig bahnt sie sich nun ihren Weg zu Severus Snape, weil seine Ecke ja doch irgendwie sehr ruhig und bequem wirkt; _ja_ , auch wenn er sich darin befindet. Vor ihm liegt aufgeschlagen ein Buch mit leicht vergilbten Seiten und abgestoßenen Ecken, in seiner Hand hält er (zu Hermiones großem Erstaunen) einen Bleistift.

»Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?«, fragt sie und deutet umständlich mit ihrem Kinn auf die andere Seite der Sitzbank. Sie widersteht dem Drang, neckisch _Ich bin auch ganz leise und störe Sie nicht_ hinzuzufügen. — Er zuckt mit den Achseln und macht dieses Gesicht, dass ihr wahrscheinlich _nur über meine Leiche_ sagen soll, das sie aber wohl weißlich als _wenn es denn sein muss_ interpretiert. (Es gibt schließlich auch nicht _so viele_ andere freie Plätze in der Stube, auf die sie sich verirren könnte, denkt sie sich, höchstens vier oder fünf oder ein paar mehr, wer zählt da denn auch?)

Sie greift in ihre Tasche und holt ein paar Aufsätze heraus, die die Siebtklässler geschrieben haben und die sie eigentlich erst morgen korrigieren wollte. Ihre Augen huschen über die Pergamente und sie nimmt hin und wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier, während sie mit der Feder haufenweise rote Anmerkungen an den Rand des Pergaments kritzelt.

Gerade, als sie mit dem dritten Aufsatz fertig ist und sich ein neues Butterbier holen möchte, bemerkt sie den Blick, mit dem Severus Snape ihr dabei zusieht, wie sie kontrolliert und korrigiert. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und fragt: »Was?«

»Reichlich Rot, das Sie da verwenden«, antwortet er, als wäre es ganz normal, dass er sich von seiner Arbeit abwendet und sie bei ihrer beobachtet. »Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie … wie soll ich sagen … etwas liberaler bei der Korrektur wären.«

Für einen kleinen Augenblick fragt sie sich, ob er ihr eine rhetorische Falle stellt und sie mit wehenden Fahnen und Fanfarenzügen hineinläuft, aber seine Aussage klingt aufrichtig, so als habe er _tatsächlich gedacht_ , dass sie ihren ersten Kurs mit Samthandschuhen anfassen würde.

»Wissen Sie«, sagt Hermione gedehnt, sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen und auf der Zunge zerfließen lassend, »man besteht keine Prüfungen, indem man keine Ahnung hat, was für einen Mist man vorher eigentlich produziert.« Damit steht sie auf und besorgt sich ein neues Butterbier, bei dem Rosmertha ihr sogar erlaubt, den vollen Preis zu zahlen.

Als sie sich wieder hinsetzt, könnte sie schwören, dass er gerade noch ihre Notizen am Rande des Aufsatzes gelesen hat; aber als sie sich vergewissen möchte, greift er gerade nach seinem Glas und nimmt einen Schluck, so als habe es diesen Moment nie gegeben.

»Sind Sie inzwischen dahintergekommen?«, fragt er irgendwann, vielleicht weil sie sich immer noch nicht wieder ihren Korrekturarbeiten zugewandt hat, und sie muss einen Moment fest überlegen, worauf er sich eigentlich bezieht. »Sie wissen schon, _Professor_ Granger.«

Aber sie weiß nicht, weil sie trotz intensiven Grübeleien nicht verstehen mag, wie aufeinander geschichteter Stein, verbunden durch Metall und Glas und Holz, Kürbisse in die Luft schweben lassen kann — und überhaupt, _warum_ es das tun sollte.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und glaubt, die Andeutung eines Lächelns (oder Grinsens? oder doch vielleicht eher Schmunzelns? was _macht_ ein Severus Snape überhaupt so, wenn er dezent amüsiert ist?) auf seinem Gesicht entdecken zu können. Aber er klärt sie nicht auf und sie fragt auch nicht nach. Es ist ein Rätsel, dass sie ohne ihn zu lösen hat.

  


* * *

  


Es ist der zweiundzwanzigste November und es ist schweinekalt. Die Vorbereitungen für den ersten Advent und damit den Beginn der Weihnachtszeit laufen auf Hochtouren. Hagrid ist zerstreut und redet abwechselnd nur von Tannenbäumen und Christbaumkugeln. Die Zwischenprüfungen stehen an, sodass die Schüler entweder gar nicht schlafen oder die Zeit im Unterricht dazu nutzen, ihren Winterschlaf nachzuholen, und Hermione hat kaum Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, warum Weihnachten immer das _absolute Highlight_ sein kann. Also tut sie es nicht.

  


* * *

  


Es ist der sechste Dezember und es ist ein Dienstag, der seinesgleichen sucht. Die Zwischenprüfungen sind nur noch zwei Wochen entfernt und gerade die Siebtklässler werden nervös, weil sie wissen, dass wenn sie diese Prüfungen nicht bestehen, es doch sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, die Abschlussprüfungen zu meistern, durch die sie vollwertige Zauberer werden. (Zumindest wird Hermione nicht müde, diesen Umstand immer wieder zu betonen und in unterschiedlichem Wortlaut auszuführen. — Sie genießt es nicht, all die Hoffnung und Zuversicht aus den Gesichtern ihrer Schüler weichen zu sehen, aber irgendwo ist es doch sehr faszinierend. Ob sie vor sieben Jahren auch so ausgesehen hat, als sie ihre Zwischenprüfungen für das siebente Jahr abgelegt hat? Oh, wahrscheinlich hat sie noch viel schlimmer ausgesehen. Sie erinnert sich zumindest noch äußerst gut an die Panik, die sie verspürt hat.)

Severus Snape, der wie das gesamte Jahr zuvor auch schon neben ihr sitzt, ist gerade in ein Gespräch über Affodillblüten mit ihr verwickelt, in dem er ihr erklärt, warum sich die ovalen Blätter trotz ihrer Giftigkeit für Menschen hervorragend für Wundsalben und Heiltränke eignen, wenn diese auf Troll- oder Ogerhaut aufgetragen werden. (Es ist inzwischen ein Ding der Alltäglichkeit, das nicht einmal mehr die anderen Professoren in Frage stellen. Auf sarkastisch geschnarrte Spitzen folgen bissig ausgespuckte Retourkutschen. Vielleicht ist es einfach ihre Art und Weise, miteinander umzugehen, denkt Hermione. Vielleicht ist es einfach angenehm, mit jemandem zu reden, der so geistreich und gleichzeitig so taktlos ist.)

»Sie wissen gar nicht, wie viel Affodillblüten von Nöten waren, um den Troll zu verarzten, den Sie in ihrem ersten Jahr hier angegriffen haben«, schließt er seinen kleinen Vortrag und sie plustert die Backen auf, ehe sie: »den ich angegriffen habe? Sie meinen wohl, der _mich verfolgt und angegriffen_ hat!« zurückschießt.

»Am Grad der Verletzungen, den Sie vorzuweisen hatten, und den der Troll vorzuweisen hatte«, erwidert er, »kann man nur darauf schließen, dass Sie es waren, die _ihn_ hinterrücks überwältigt hat.« Er wirkt ach so zufrieden mit seiner Deduktion und sie möchte ihm den selbstgefälligen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht wischen. (Mit Worten oder Gesten oder _Taten_ … solange er nur aufhört, so zu schauen.)

Für einen etwas _zu_ langen Moment sprachlos, widmet er sich wieder seinem Abendessen, und sie kann nicht umhin, ihn ein paar wenige, weitere Sekunden einfach nur anzustarren. _Es war ein Scherz. Die Bemerkung über ihre Unterrichtsvorbereitung war ein Scherz!_ Severus Snape hält sich für _witzig_ — und sie hat ihn die ganze Zeit für besonders bösartig gehalten. (Wobei sie nicht ganz Unrecht hat. Er _ist_ bösartig, aber halt nicht viel mehr als sonst. Er ist nur einfach _unglaublich witzig_.)

Innerlich stöhnt sie auf. Nach außen hin greift sie nach ihrem Glas voll Kürbissaft und trinkt es mit großen Schlucken leer.

  


* * *

  


Es ist der vierundzwanzigste Dezember und damit der heilige Abend, auf den Hermione so lange gewartet hat. Sie glaubt, sie ist dahinter gekommen, noch nicht lange, aber doch nicht erst seit gestern. Sie hat überlegt, wie sie fragen soll; sie hat so lange überlegt, sie will es nicht einfach herausposaunen oder in einem Nebensatz erwähnen. (Sie kann eine Freundin der Theatralik sein, sie weiß es doch selbst, aber Severus Snape wäre der letzte, der sich beschweren dürfte, nach seiner unangefochten dramatischen Sterbeszene in der Heulenden Hütte, von der er immer noch nicht berichten wollte, wie er es eigentlich überlebt hatte.)

Es ist Samstag, sie muss sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, am nächsten Tag früh aufstehen zu müssen. (Nicht, dass der Wochentag tatsächlich eine Rolle spielen würde; morgen ist schließlich _Weihnachten_.) Also greift sie sich eine Flasche Rotwein, die sie vor ein paar Monaten erst zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hat, und von der sie nicht gedacht hätte, sie so bald zu benötigen; dann verschließt sie die Tür zu ihren Räumen und geht die langen Korridore und Treppen hinunter, bis sie vor der Tür zu Severus' Gemächern steht.

Sie klopft und als er ihr die Tür öffnet, begrüßt sie ihn mit einem schroffen: »Ich bin dahinter gekommen. Lassen Sie mich herein?«, während sie die Weinflasche wie ein Friedensangebot in seine Richtung hält. Er wirft einen verwirrten Blick auf das Etikett (Tempranillo, gut, aber nicht außergewöhnlich), dann tritt er tatsächlich auf die Seite und bittet sie somit herein.

Seine Gemächer sind recht warm eingerichtet, dafür, dass sie immer davon ausgegangen ist, dass seine bevorzugte Möbelfarbe wohl schwarz sei. Er hat sogar eine Sitzgruppe mit Sessel, der so bequem aussieht, dass sie sich beinahe hineinsetzt, aber ihr ist klar, dass dies _sein_ Sessel ist und es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde, wenn sie sich seiner bemächtigte.

Nachdem sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hat — _und er sich neben sie gesetzt hat_ , mit ausreichend Abstand, natürlich, _aber trotzdem!_ —, sagt sie leise: »Ich hab' das erst nicht wörtlich genommen, dieses _Magie von Hogwarts_ -Ding, aber das hätte ich tun müssen, nicht wahr? Es ist _wirklich_ Hogwarts, das _sich selbst_ dekoriert hat.« Sie hält einen Moment inne, weil sie sich so _lächerlich_ fühlt, es ausgesprochen zu haben, weil es doch gar keinen Sinn ergibt. »Ich verstehe nicht _warum_ , und glauben Sie mir, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, aber ich meine zu wissen, _wie_.«

»Erleuchten Sie mich, _Professor_ Granger«, sagt er und lehnt sich zurück. Er sieht beinahe … entspannt aus, als wäre er zuhause.

»Nun«, beginnt sie, die Hände in ihrem Schoß verschränkend, »das Schloss wurde durch Magie erbaut, zu einer Zeit, in der die Magie noch viel reiner und ursprünglicher war, als man sich heute vielleicht vorstellen kann. Jeder Stein des Gemäuers war die letzten Jahrhunderte beinahe jeden einzelnen Tag der Magie hunderter Zauberer und Hexen ausgesetzt, die gerade in Anfangszeiten die Magie, derer sie habhaft sind, nicht bewusst sind und sie auch nicht kontrollieren können. — Ich dachte immer, das Schloss sei verzaubert, und die Zauber seien nur so mächtig, dass sie den Tod des aussprechenden Magiers überdauert haben, aber das _stimmt nicht_. Das Schloss ist _magisch_.«

Vielleicht ist sie bei ihren Ausführungen ein bisschen zu sehr in Euphorie geraten und hat mit ihren Händen ein bisschen zu viel um sich geschlagen — und vielleicht hat sie dabei nicht nur einmal fast den Tränkemeister erwischt, der ihr regungslos lauscht.

»Sehr gut, _Professor_ Granger«, sagt er und sie unterbricht ihn mit einem: »Wenn es Ihnen so schwer fällt, meinen akademischen Titel auszusprechen, ohne dabei sarkastisch zu klingen, nennen Sie mich lieber beim Vornamen.«

»Nun denn, _Hermione_ «, aber da ist kein Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme mehr und die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen kommt mit Sicherheit nicht von der Kälte, »fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Wobei ich durchaus ein bisschen mehr von Ihnen erwartet hätte.« Sie zuckt umständlich mit den Achseln, den einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas gelegt. »Das _Warum_ ist genauso einfach wie das _Wie_. All Hallows' Eve ist der wichtigste Tag im magischen Kalender, wie Sie selbst eigentlich am besten wissen. Es ist der Tag, an dem die Magie am stärksten ist; an dem die Welt der Toten und der Lebendigen einander am nähsten sind. Und wenn es dann diese Zwischenzeit gibt, Mitternacht, dann ehrt das Schloss die Magie, wie es bei uns inzwischen üblich ist: Durch Spinnenweben und Skelette.«

Sie hat gebannt an seinen Lippen gehangen und muss jetzt erst einmal verarbeiten, was er gesagt hat. (Und vielleicht knabbert sie immer noch ein ganz klein wenig daran, wie gut es klingt, wenn er ihren Namen ausspricht.)

»Sind Sie nun zufrieden, _Hermione_?«, fragt er und sie nickt. »Warum sitzen Sie dann noch hier und gehen nicht?«

Wiedereinmal schweigt sie und durch ihren Kopf rasen so viele Möglichkeiten, wie sie darauf antworten könnte, aber keine scheint ihr die richtige zu sein, sodass sie sich einen unangenehm langen Moment nur anstarren und keiner ein Wort sagt. Dann lächelt sie und sagt: »Weil ich gern hätte, dass mein _privates_ Weihnachten auch das _absolute Highlight_ wird.«

**Author's Note:**

> note (12.08.20): es sind vier jahre vergangen, seit ich das geschrieben habe, und mir ist aufgefallen, wie ich all diese worte geschrieben habe, wie halloween das absolute highlight ist, und nie die ursprungsfrage gelöst habe, warum weihnachten in hogwarts das absolute highlight ist. also. feel free to hmu mit spekulationen.


End file.
